makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock the Show
is a song sung by XO-IQ. It was officially known as an XO-IQ performance. It has been released in iTunes. This song was featured in the episode Fashion 911 and Excess Baggage Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Robot (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) Jodi High heels, Hair done, Air kiss, makeup on Catwalk, Runway, stealing the show (Stealing the show) Sun Hi Work it, girlfriends Showtime, countdown (X-O-I-Q) All Let's start the show We're back by popular demand what?! All the haters better understand what?! We ain't goin' nowhere Throw back that hair are you with us? Let's go, hey Everyone dance to lose control Throw up your hands like rock the show Calling out all the boys and girls This is our chance let's rock the show Let's rock the show Oh yea you know Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Let's rock the show (Let's rock the show) Oh yea you know (Oh yea you know) Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Corki Lights flash, camera action Dance floor satisfaction Spotlight, we like rocking the show Jodi Lifestyle, art, fashion, like it, love it, wear it Matching my size, we like rocking the show All We're back by popular demand what?! All the haters better understand what?! We ain't goin' nowhere Throw back that hair are you with us? Let's go, hey Everyone dance to lose control Throw up your hands like rock the show Calling out all the boys and girls This is our chance let's rock the show Let's rock the show Oh yea you know Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Let's rock the show Oh yea you know Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Like it.. Robot (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) (Let everyone know we're gonna rock the show) All Everyone dance to lose control Throw up your hands like rock the show Calling out all the boys and girls This is our chance let's rock the show Let's rock the show Oh yea you know Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Let's rock the show Oh yea you know Let's rock the show You know you like, You know you like it Like it..... Trivia *This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. *In the episode Excess Baggage, there was dance off between #TeamJodi and #TeamCorki Gallery Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:XO-IQ Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Songs